


Jumped

by OnwardHo (rayoflight)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/OnwardHo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fill from the old kink meme.</p><p>This is the prompt: </p><p>I kind of want some hate!sex. </p><p>Spock and Uhura are at the Academy and can't stand each other. She's pissed at the Commander who won't let her into Advanced Vulcan (even though she's beyond fluent) and he's irritated at the upstart Cadet who's trashed every xenolinguistics record he's set at the Academy. Kirk unknowingly pulls a prank that ends up locking them up in Spock's office and tensions mount and they jump each other.</p><p>Please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumped

It was too easy for Kirk to resist. 

He knew he was still in his office, though he'd kept the lights low enough for anyone outside to not be able to tell that at a glance. The uptight professor, most of the campus dreaded often stayed late in his office.

So, when the Therlenien janitor walked by, it's many tentacles busily writhing about the hoversweeper, his slumped posture indicating his fatigue, Kirk simply volunteered a tiny falsehood. He was on good enough terms with him, that he might just believe him. And he'd be considered a hero for it, really.

"I just came from around that way. It's empty and spotless. You could just lock up and be on your way, and no one would be the wiser."

Seed successfully planted, he strolled off, barely missing colliding into a furious-looking Uhura as she stomped past him, lips a tight thin line, jaw flexing, posture more rigid than usual.

He bit back his usual come-on and simply enjoyed her rearview. He was far too busy enjoying it to notice her likely destination.

"Commander, may I have a moment of your time."

"I am otherwise occupied." He replied not looking up from his padd.

She continued on undaunted. "I need to know why you're holding me back."

He looked up then, his wide brown eyes maddeningly placid. "I do not comprehend your meaning, cadet."

"Advanced Vulcan is a class I would need to take in order to have any chance of being assigned to the Fleet's flagship."

"You have mastered the language. It would be illogical to take a course, you do not need."

Her eyes widened, her voice trembled with barely restrained fury. "Sir, I've just explained why I need this course. I was told I would require your signature. But as you have blocked my every attempt to reach my goals here, I can see no *logical* reason why I should expect your endorsement on this." 

She allowed herself a hard sarcastic smile.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he rose from his seat. "Blocked your every attempt? Cadet, I have neither the time nor your perceived self-importance in this matter to even begin to consider such an endeavor." 

"Is that so?"

"I would not say as much, were it not."

"So. The fact that I've smashed almost every academic record you've set here, has nothing to do with you not allowing me this..."

Spock now stood, walking around to face her, his imposing height intimidating to most. But she simply stared up at him as if they were eye to eye.

"As I said, cadet, I hold no such grudges. Vulcans are incapable of that. Now, I have more important matters to attend to, please see your way out." 

She took a deep hard breath and continued. "I will take this to command if I have to, sir."

"You will do what you must, of course." He said, an eyebrow raised, daring her, she was certain. "But they do not take kindly to having their time wasted. It is a foolish endeavor that will likely hinder your career."

"Oh, so *now* you're concerned about my career!" She said, her incredulous eyes huge. How could he be so damned myopic about this? Vulcans are supposed to be logical!

"Cadet, I must remind you that you are addressing a superior officer. Your tone and candor are inappropriate and as such have earned you two demerits. I would advise leaving now, before you earn more and risk your rank."

She bit down hard on a retort and turned away, her long legs striding towards the door. When it did not swish open, she looked back at the Commander, who had already stepped up behind her to key in the necessary code on the wall console.

Nothing.

The tiny screen glared -LOCKS ENGAGED UNTIL 0600-.

Spock tried every conceivable combination, They both tried their comms, to no avail. They were known to be iffy on campus due to the security buffers in place.

They were trapped.

"Oh great. Just wonderful!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest and sitting down in the sterile looking visitor's chair.

He tensed, looking at her as if she were spot that needed to be cleaned and then returned to his work. Finishing up while she fidgeted.

"Do you have anything to read in here? Advanced Vulcan, perhaps?"

Without a word and he got up and removed two books (actual paper made from wood, books!) from his shelf and set them on the small table next to her. She read the title of the topmost book, The Hound of the Baskervilles.

"I find Sherlock Holmes to be most logical for a human. A trait I rarely observe in your species. It would follow that he is also fictional."

"Hoping I'll pick some of that logic up as I read, sir?"

He blinked at her. "I had not considered it, but I am encouraged that the thought has occurred to you. It would be useful for one-."

"-I've already read them, sir."

 

Twenty minutes had passed in silence while he continued to mark his padds.

She began to tug at her uniform collar, as she realized how stifling it was in his office. 

She almost asked him to adjust the temperature, but simply divested of her uniform sweater, revealing a black regulation undershirt beneath, inwardly thanking the gods, she had decided to wear it that day.

That done she tied her hair up in sloppy knot, getting it up off her neck.

When she glanced up after having done this, she noticed the Commander's eyes on her.

He seemed... almost startled at having been caught. "Your hairstyle rarely adheres to regulation, cadet." 

"Sir. It is always neat and away from my face. That *is* regulation." She said, through clenched teeth

"It often falls into your face, sometimes across your stylus, as you work, cutting down your efficiency, as you are forced to pause so you may readjust. Now, that I observe how easy it would be to simply wear a more conservative style, I do not understand why you do not."

She smiled widely at him. "Because I don't want to, sir. Is there anything else about me you'd like to criticize, before I try to get some sleep?"

His brows came together slightly. "No."

She began to unzip her boots, catching his attention again, she noticed.

"What now?! Do my feet stink?"

"My olfactory senses are dull, compared to that of the average terran. I do not detect any odors I would interpret as foul coming from your direction."

She actually laughed out loud at this. "I'm sure if your sense of smell were sharper you would certainly tell me."

She brought her bare feet up, closed her eyes, and tried to get comfortable, to no avail, shifting for another half hour, before giving up completely.

She huffed and got up to pace in his office while he... What was he doing? *Meditating?*

He was now kneeling near his window, a grouping of candles lit in front of him, his eyes closed, his posture straight, but relaxed, his breathing imperceptable.

His uniform jacket was gone. With just his black undershirt on, she noticed the suprising definition on his frame. He looked so thin in his uniform. But what little meat he had on his bones, from what she could see, was all toned.

Relaxed like this, without those damned critical Vulcan eyes on her, he actually looked...like he could be almost attractive. He would be if weren't such an uptight dick. 

She walked closer and knelt down next to him, watching. He seemed to be totally unaware of her presence.

She brought a hand up and waved it front of his face. No movement.

She cracked her knuckles. Nothing.

Only idleness and boredom would make her do something so stupid, as what she did next. She reached out to poke one of his ears, just a fingertip. She'd been curious about the pointed appendages since she'd first seen them. She had to know what they felt like. 

He gasped at the contact and lightening-quick caught her outstretched hand; the cutting air, putting the candles out. Opening his eyes, he turned to look at her in the moonlight. 

"What are you doing?"

"I-"

"You were touching me." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Why?"

"I couldn't sleep." She said, and she realized she was trembling. Why was she trembling? She wasn't afraid of this bastard.

His touching such an intimate part of her (for Vulcans) and having come so abruptly out his relaxed state, he was slower to put up his mental shields. He felt a confusing eddy of emotions coursing through her. 

She loathed him, was frustrated by him, but beneath that she also desired his approval and further beneath, suppressed the most, was a burgeoning desire. She found him attractive, she wanted him... *sexually*.

It would be prudent to let go of her hand. He thought, as he became aware of his own confusing thoughts.The little meditation he had, did nothing to bank the strong contradictory emotions he felt for this human girl. There was a strong sense of competition, he did not want her to best his records, but he was also impressed. He wished to challenge her, to not make it so easy for her. He spent too much time pondering the graceful arch of her small delicate hands, the curve of her swan-like neck, the gleam of her smile, even when given in anger, sometimes especially so.

Despite and perhaps because she so frustrated him, he wanted her very badly. 

He still had not let go of her hand. He found that he was now stroking the side of her palm with his thumb, sending sharp ripples of pleasure into his brain. 

This was a problem.

He was riveted by this, by the rise and fall of her chest, her lips slightly parted, the tendrils of hair in her face, even that sloppy bun could not prevent from escaping.

Beauty. Everything inside him drove him to possess it, to claim her as his own alone. Why had she interrupted him before he could complete his meditation? Why did she insist on tempting him, so?

She had made a noise which made his eyes flicker open. When had they closed? He had drawn his lips, the tip of his tongue across her knuckles. He was kissing her fingertips.

The line had been completely crossed in his mind, there was no going back.

Might as well continue this experiment.

He dragged her closer to him, lifting her easily into his lap, both her legs hanging over one crossed leg.

"What are you-?" She gasped.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled her face, her hair, her neck, humming against the sharp angles of her clavicle. His tongue lapped at the tiny indentation above her collarbone.

His breathing was heavy against her skin, deep inhalations, ruffling her hair, which was coming undone.

"Sir, I-.... we shouldn't..." Her words died on her lips as she felt those long elegant fingers sliding up her thigh, pushing up her skirt.

He was staring into her eyes, his hand cupping her sex. 

"You cannot be doing this." she whispered.

Her mouth fell open, releasing an explosive gasp as he allowed a finger to stroke her, precisely *there*, over white panties.

"You have been taunting me since your arrival, cadet." and she caught the multifaceted meaning of this. Her intellect, challenging his accomplishments here with her own, he desired her . She hadn't known Vulcans were- "-unh!-"

He had pushed her panties aside and was now stroking her naked flesh, teasing circles around that sensitive bundle of nerves, dipping just inside of her slick wetness, his face buried against her chest.

"-spock!"

His skillful precision, his determined focus brought her to her breaking point rather quickly. Almost there clipped, staccato gasps escaping from between her lips.

His fingers rapidly pumped in and out of her sopping pussy, increasing their depth and pressure.

And then he stopped, drawing his slick fingers slowly out. Bringing them to his mouth, his expression smug. 

Furious, she drew back a hand to hit him which he caught; that and the other one, when she swung again. But not before she managed to strike his face, drawing a thin line of green blood from his mouth. He licked it and held both of her wrists in one hand, his shining black eyes, focused on her own.

"Do you wish for me to bring you to orgasm, cadet?"

"Yes." 

"Tell me."

"I want you to make me come, sir."

"How?"

"I want.-" She leaned forward attempting to kiss him, but he drew back.

"I want you to fuck me, sir" she gasped and undulated in his lap against evidence of his arousal.

He let out a hiss and stilled her hip with his free hand.

Shifting slightly he lifted her so she straddled his lapfacing him, her legs folded at the knees.

"I require your assistance." he said, as he reached between them.

She obligingly lifted slightly so he could unzip and free himself and then sank down with a groan as he impaled her agonizingly slow, her wrists still held together in his hand.

She never felt so filled, stretched to capacity with cock, from a man she would never have admitted she'd imagined fucking like this, only hours ago. 

She tried to move against him, but he seemed to enjoy this complete control he had over her. He moved her in the way he'd liked, slamming into her from below, driving her onto him, from above, his hand angling her body at her hip.

She could sense his satisfaction at being able to fuck her in this way, making her moan for him, beg for him. It was a dark tendril of thought seeping into her mind through the tenous link at his touch. She was almost ashamed at how turned on this whole thing was making her. From his cold expression, only his lips turned up at the corners,giving away a hint of what he was feeling to the angled thrusts he must've known were hitting her just. right.

She felt wanton, like he'd made her his own personal plaything. 

His hand left her hip and was now working her clit. She was now free to move against him, his eyes demanding that of her.

She did, and he twisted her clit, while she whimpered, faltering in her movements. 

He pumped against her abruptly and she came. As she spasmed around him, his movements sped up, skin slapping skin, his sharp breathes against her shoulder, his moans deep, the timbre reverberating throughout her body. 

This was not enough. He needed more, deeper, harder....

He lifted her and shifted so she lay beneath him on his meditation mat. Shoving her legs up high and wide apart, he drove into her, balls deep.

"This is what you have been wanting from me." He panted into her hair as he fucked her hard. "You wanted me to fuck you like this."

"Yes- just like this!"

"You belong to me, now."

Her eyes, squeezed shut, she simply held on while he fucked her with abandon.

"Yes-Yes!"

Her body was being pushed to the limit, sweat and come slick, stretched, damp and trembling beneath him and still he drove on to his completion, relentless. Pummeling her body so hard her teeth rattled.

Finally he tensed against her, pulsing warmth deep into womb, gasping and clutching skin and clothing, for some purchase.

When he came back from where she'd sent him, he realized his limbs were tangled around her body. 

Feeling shame at this emotional display he shakily withdrew. This was merely an experiment.

Sh leaned up and assessed her current state. Her panties stretched out of shape, her uniform skirt, now a belt, her regulation undershirt, completely sweat-soaked and twisted up over her breasts, her hair, now a curly tangled mess. 

Spock sat on the floor, his hand in his hair, the first time she'd ever seen it in a less than pristine state, the shadow of a beard just appearing on his face, his skin flushed a deep rusty olive hue.

"I have violated you."

"No. You didn't." She whispered quietly and crawled over to him. He started, when she reached out to touch him, but eventually he relaxed, allowing her to draw him into her embrace.


End file.
